


Cat vs. Demon

by pasteleclectic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Maid, Not sure how much plot counts as plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Revenge, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteleclectic/pseuds/pasteleclectic
Summary: It’s one thing to tease Kenma about his childhood crush, but when Kuroo buys the costume to wear to Bokuto’s Halloween party, Kenma decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 325





	Cat vs. Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a twitter! It's @pasteleclectic , if anyone cares

Once his shoes were off, Kuroo padded through the house till he reached the gaming room. He first poked his head through the bedroom door only to see that it was empty, and hoped that he was home early enough that Kenma was still up. Even if he wasn’t in bed, that doesn’t mean he couldn’t be asleep. Kuroo’s had to carry him from his gaming chair to the bedroom on many occasions after long nights of streaming. 

When he opened the door, Kuroo was relieved to see that the tv screen was moving. He stood beside Kenma’s chair and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. The smaller man was wearing a headset, so he was slightly started by his presence. But when he looked up, he slipped his head phones off, then trained his eyes back to the screen. 

“You’re early,” Kenma stated plainly. 

“Actually, I’m still late. Just not as late as usual,” said Kuroo as he plopped onto the nearby sofa against the wall. 

They didn’t speak for a few minutes, and Kuroo took this time to loosen his tie and unbutton the top button of his dress shirt, all while watching the tv. He didn’t recognize this game, though Kenma seemed to have just started it as he was going through the process of picking a character. 

“Is this new?” Kuroo nudged his head towards the tv even though Kenma couldn’t see. 

“Yes and no. It’s a remastered version of the original, which came out ten years ago. The company sent me the demo and I’m gonna play it a little before I post about it .”

As images of wizards, peasants, and ghouls flashed across the screen, Kuroo began to recognize this game. He remembered briefly playing it with Kenma as early teens. Eventually, as with any other time, Kuroo gave up on playing, much more content with watching Kenma’s playthrough. Back then, he could sneak glances at the cute faces his friend would make when he was deeply concentrating on slaying an enemy. Now he could stare freely all he wanted, while occasionally earning a scowl. 

As the game went through its intro dialogue, it showed the grand villain of the story. A tall, lanky brunette man clad in a black and white outfit and horns that signified him as the demon king. As he went on his tyrant about destroying all the lands, his side kick stepped in with a swoosh of his red coat. 

“I recognize him. We used to play this together for a while until you took over. You were always interacting with that guy,” Kuroo pointed at the demon king's henchman as he flashed a wide smirk at the viewers. 

“Yeah he was my first-,” Kenma’s mouth clamped down suddenly, his focus a little too intent on the screen. 

“First...?”, Kuroo asked, his eyes only on Kenma now. 

Kenma seemed to be very focused on the dialogue, however it looked pretty basic to Kuroo. Kenma finally responded with, “First villain I couldn’t beat. I quit playing for a while because of him.”

It only took a moment for Kuroo to rack through his memory to make sure he had the timeline right before he said, “That’s not true. There was that Kirby game. And the one with all the dinosaurs.”

Kuroo inspected a closer look at this character. He was tall, his body type a mixture of broad and lean. His onyx hair spiked in all different directions, and he seemed to have a permanent smirk to his face. Besides the horns and the medieval style black and red outfit that was paired with brown knee length boots, Kuroo felt like this character looked very familiar. 

“Was he your first video game crush?”

Kenma’s hands twitched, causing his character to run into some townsfolk, who were now pulling out pitchforks and gearing up to start a fight. Kenma hit the pause button before his character could be mobbed by the crowd. He squinted at Kuroo in the dark space, his best attempt at a glare shadowing his face. 

“No. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Kuroo ran his thumb across his jaw, trying to disguise his grin. “I remembered you’d replay his level over and over. And it wasn’t cuz you couldn’t beat him.”

“So? That just means I enjoyed playing that level.”

“But you lied,” he said, elbows rested on his knees. He was unable to hide his teeth at this point. 

Kenma’s gaze was still heated, but Kuroo could tell he was caught. Behind the squinted gold eyes, he could see that he was wracking through his brain for a retort. Instead, Kuroo decided to steer the conversation elsewhere, not wanting to upset Kenma anymore. 

“Sorry for getting you mobbed. Anyway, are we still going to Bokuto’s this weekend?”

Kenma grabbed his phone out of his hoodie pocket and opened the calendar app. “Yeah, I don’t have anything going on that afternoon. But I’m not dressing up.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped in mock surprise, his hand on his chest as he got up and took a few steps toward Kenma. “But everyone is waiting with baited breath for the Halloween costume that the world famous Kodzuken will step out in.”

Kenma turned in his computer chair to push on Kuroo’s abdomen with his foot, but the bigger man caught it between his hands. He held it to his chest as he tenderly ran his thumb over the arch. Kenma wouldn’t admit to him how much he liked it. 

They stayed like that for a moment before a smirk slowly started to reappear on Kuroo’s face. “At least throw on some cat ears or something.”

Kenma retracted his foot, turning to face back to the tv as he picked up his controller. “Freak.”

Kuroo stepped forward and bent down, brushing hair away from Kenma’s temple to plant a small kiss on it. He rested the bridge of his nose on the place he kissed as he whispered in Kenma’s ear, “I’m gonna shower and head to bed. Got an early meeting tomorrow.”

Kenma nodded, most of his focus on trying to escape the mob that was chasing him through the village. But Kuroo knew he heard what he said. As he made his way out the gaming room and into the bedroom, he finally freed himself of his stuffy office clothes as the shower water was warming up. Before he took off his pants, he dug his phone out of his pocket. He was about to throw it on the bed when an idea popped in his head. He opened up the amazon app and typed in the search bar. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed ‘placed order’, a satisfied grin on his face. 

By the time he got out the bathroom, Kenma was curled up in the center of the bed. Kuroo carefully took the pillow he had clutched in between his arms, and replaced it with himself. It always amazed him how someone so small could take up so much space. 

***

All day, Kenma was getting frustrated by his lack of muscle memory as he was playing with his controller without attachments on the joy sticks that helped with his aim accuracy. The ones he had split in half last night under his touch, and he had placed an order for a new pair to be delivered the next day. He thought he had a couple extras laying around, but as he searched through his drawers last night, he came up empty handed, and decided to go to bed instead.

His character had fallen off his horse for what had to be the fifth time when he heard the doorbell ring. With a relieved huff, he got up from his gaming chair and headed to the front door. Sure enough, there was a plastic envelope resting on his doormat. He picked it up and broke the seal as he headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. He stopped in his tracks when he realized it wasn’t what he ordered. 

‘Maybe this was meant for the neighbors?’ he thought as he turned the package over to read the label

‘For: Tetsuro Kuroo’

He had already had half of the package out of its holding, and was about to slip it back in when something caught his eye. It seemed to be some type of clothing item, but something about the embroidering on the red sleeves looked familiar.

His face went red when he spilled the wrapped contents out onto the kitchen countertop. He took out his phone, opening the camera app to take a picture of it before sending it to Kuroo. It followed with a text that said, ‘What the hell is this?’

About thirty minutes later he got a response.

‘It’s illegal to open other peoples’ mail. Tsk tsk.’

Kenma’s groan fell on deaf ears.

‘I thought it was for me. Point is, why would you buy this.’ Kenma didn’t put a question mark after it to show that he wasn’t asking just out of curiosity.

‘For Halloween :D’

Kuroo hardly ever used emoticons. He was taunting him and Kenma knew it. He pressed his phone against his forehead as he tried to steady his breath. He walked right into this. He slipped up and Kuroo seized an opportunity to humiliate him. And all the while, he was acting naive about it. 

Kenma’s golden eyes shot open as an idea took over. Fueled with the need for revenge, Kenma grabbed his keys and headed to the closest costume store.

***

When Kuroo got home, the first thing he noticed was a sticky note posted on the entrance hallway wall.

‘Left early to help Akaashi with decorating. See you there.’

Kuroo was a little disappointed to come home to an empty house, but remembered that he had a new costume to show off. He gleefully stepped into the kitchen to see his opened package still laying on the kitchen counter. He took it to the bedroom and took a quick shower before throwing it on. Luckily it fit him well, and the quality wasn’t too bad. He searched up the character on google as a reference photo, but found that his hair was already styled similarly to his. So he threw on the horned headband and made his way to his car.

When he got to Bokuto’s house, he was greeted at the front door with a bear hug from his long time friend.

“Hey hey hey! Happy halloween! Do I look scary?”

Kuroo looked up and down at Bokuto’s mummy costume. Some of the gauze was unraveled and dragging across the floor, but maybe that was on purpose. Akaashi must’ve helped him with his makeup, because his face had a gray-ish tint to it with black smudged around the eyes. He gave an approving nod while spiking up his friend's hair between the gauze.

“What are you supposed to be?” Bokuto poked at the horns on his head.

“Ask Kenma,” he said while clapping a hand on his friends' back as he led them further into the house. He scanned the room full of people as he said, “Speaking of which, where is he?”

“Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen with Akaashi. I don’t know if you saw already but-”

“Great. I’ll catch up with you in a bit after I see him, okay?”

Kuroo knew it was rude to leave his friend hanging, but he didn’t want to waste another second of waiting for Kenma’s reaction to his costume. He sifted through the crowd, occasionally having to stop to say hello before he opened the kitchen door. He almost ran into Akaashi, who was wearing a Harry Potter costume. 

“Akaashi, hey. Have you seen Kenma?”

“I’m right here.”

Kuroo looked up to meet the voice. When his eyes registered what he saw, his heart nearly dropped out of his chest as blood tinted his ears. Sitting on the counter with his hands rested on either side of him, Kenma was in fact wearing cat ears. But it was the rest of the attire that adorned it that made Kuroo feel dizzy. 

Kenma hopped off the counter, and the tool underneath his skirt rode up, revealing smooth legs that were covered by sheer black stockings. He bent over to smooth it down with hands that were wrapped in lacy fingerless mittens, and from that angle, Kuroo could see that his back was almost completely exposed. The only point of cover was the strings around his neck that connected the halter top together. Against the thin black material was several details of white lace, and small white buttons going down his chest. As he stood back up, there was a jingling sound, and Kuroo finally noticed the lacy white collar. It had a single silver bell resting on the hollow of his neck.

Kenma wasn’t just dressed as a cat. He was a full on cat maid.

Kuroo had completely forgotten that he was in Akaashi’s way until he heard him say, “...I’m going back out there. Good to see you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo didn’t even have the mental focus to muster up a response, but he was sure he saw Akaashi flash a look back at Kenma before walking out. The only sound was the door rocking back and forth till it came to a stop. The determined look Kenma had on his face was now replaced with embarrassment, and he held a hand over his red cheeks in an attempt to hide his blush. It was the single cutest thing Kuroo has ever seen.

“I bought this to get back at you for getting your costume, but then I realized that other people would see me so… I’ve been hiding in here the whole time.”

“You’re wearing _this_ out of spite?!” Kuroo was still dumbfounded, but his mouth quirked up at the edge. “Damn, Kenma. This was just a fun idea to provoke you, but if I would’ve known this would be the end result.” He huffed while giving an incredulous look, waving his hands in front of him at the display of what Kenma was wearing.

Kenma stomped a heel on the ground, his fists balled up on either side of him. “Provoke me? You only wore that to humiliate me!”

The heels gave him some extra height, but as Kuroo made slow deliberate steps towards him, the closing distance only emphasized their height difference even more, and Kenma had to crane his neck up to hold his gaze. Kenma’s expression was that of annoyance, but as Kuroo placed his hands on the counter on either side of him, it was hard to stay focused when the look of absolute lust was seeping out of Kuroo’s eyes.

They weren’t touching, but when Kuroo bent down at eye level with Kenma, his lips brushed against his ear as he whispers, “The only one who should be humiliated is me, because I’m dressed like a fucking nerd and I’m with the hottest bitch in this place.”

That might’ve been considered an insult to anyone else, but the cursing made a shudder run down Kenma’s exposed spine. When Kuroo stood back up, he was looking off to the side, biting his lip in concentration. 

He said, “Don’t get me wrong, I would absolutely wreck you over this counter right now if there weren’t so many people here. Do you think Akaashi would mind if...”

“He said we could use the guest bedroom,” the smallest hint of an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Great. Let’s get going then,” he grabbed onto Kenma’s wrist as he turned towards the door but felt resistance. When he looked back, Kenma’s cheeks were heated. 

“Wait, I… I don’t want anyone seeing me in this. With Akaashi and Bokuto, it’s different. I know them. But there’s so many strangers out there, I....,” he ducked his head down, the cat ear headband sliding down his black roots. Kuroo reached out and pulled it off his head. When Kenma looked up, Kuroo was unbuckling the latches on his cloak.

“Here, I’ll hold onto this,” he motioned towards the headband, “And you’ll wear this.”

He handed Kenma the red cloak, and as he wrapped it around his shoulders, he was grateful it was big enough to disguise his heels and the puffiness of his skirt.

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Kuroo flashed a grin before turning around and swiftly exiting the kitchen. Kenma gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he knew for sure that his real costume was undetectable, he pushed on the door and blended in with the crowd.

  
  
  


Kenma was almost able to make it through the party and up the stairs without a single hitch. The music was too loud for anyone to hear the clicking of his heels, and most everyone there didn’t know him. The only person that stopped him was Lev.

“Kenma-san! You’re here too?!”

Kenma scowled, in part by how loud he was being but also for the fact that what he was implying made it sound like Lev was closer friends to Bokuto and Akaashi than he was, which he wasn’t.

“Hey,” he said, hoping his response was short enough to not elicit a conversation.

Lev hunched over, squinting down at him. “Did you get taller?”

Kenma turned his face to the side, hoping his hair shielded his blush. “No, you’re probably just drunk.”

Lev threw his head back in a fit of laughter at that, nearly spilling his drink on the floor. “You’re right about that! Hey have you seen Kuroo-”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Kenma cut him off and turned towards the direction of the stairs. He could hear Lev saying goodbye but didn’t bother to respond. 

When he was at the top of the stairs, he expected to see Kuroo. He anxiously looked around to see if he or anyone else was around, but there was no one in sight. Clutching the front of the cloak even tighter than before, he made his way towards the last door down the hall. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest as he turned the knob.

“Kuro?”

A large hand reached out, wrapping around his wrist and yanking him towards the dark room. He nearly tripped on his heels but Kuroo caught him on the shoulder and steadied him against the wall. Without breaking eye contact, he shut the door besides them and turned the lock.

“Do you want to explain…,” Kuroo said in a mock medieval accent as he unbuckled the cloak from Kenma’s neck, making the fabric drape to the floor. “... what a fair minx maid is doing in a demon’s chamber so late at night?”

“Minx maid?” Kenma shot him a look of confusion.

Kuroo pulled the headband out from his back pocket. As he placed it on Kenma’s head, he ducked his head down, similarly to how he did in the kitchen. Kenma could hear his smile as he said, “We’re already dressed for the part. We might as well have fun with it, yeah?”

Kuroo planted his hands on the wall on either side of Kenma’s head, his face very close to his. Their noses would probably be touching if Kenma didn’t have his face turned to the side, his blush now reaching close to where his collar was. 

“Fine, but drop the stupid accent,” he said while looking down at his heels. He expected Kuroo to say something but there was a long pause of silence, and when he looked up, Kuroo was looking at him expectantly. That’s when he remembered that he was asked a question. 

“Right, uhm… I was sent by the higher council to tend to your needs, my lord.”

It was the first thing he could think of and already he wanted to throw himself in a ditch from embarrassment. Kuroo, however, seemed pleased with the response. He stood up straight, removing his hands from the wall. One of them caught Kenma’s hand and raised it to his lips. He made it look like he was about to kiss it when he stopped, eyes casting down at him with a dark shadow. With the horns, he almost looked like a real demon in this lighting.

“My needs?” he purred. “And are you aware that many have not lived to see another day after completing such a task? Succumbing to a demons’ base desires has slain many fair sutters in the past.”

Kenma was frozen in place partially by the feeling of Kuroo’s soft lips against his hand as he spoke, but mostly because of how deep he was into this. It was almost as if Kuroo studied the lore of this game before doing this. It made it hard for him to come up with an equally impressive response. It was even more distracting when Kuroo started dotting small kisses up and around Kenma’s hand. Kuroo flipped his hand up and started kissing the thin veins of his wrist as Kenma stuttered, “I- I’m aware of the dangers, but when I was brought to this castle I swore on my life to protect and serve my lord. No matter the price.”

Suddenly, Kuroo brought their hands to the wall as he wrapped his other arm around Kenma’s waist. His wrist was still pointed outward, and Kuroo made a low groan as he dragged the edge of his canine from the center of Kenma’s palm and down his arm. The pressure wasn’t enough to draw blood, but the stinging feeling it left behind made him whimper. Kuroo’s head was once again at level with his and he stopped his slow descent to chuckle deeply into Kenma’ ear. 

“Such an obedient minx. It’s truly a shame that I must utterly destroy you now.”

Without warning, Kenma’s torso was turned around and Kuroo had both of his hands pinned against the wall above his head. Kuroo was able to hold both wrists with one hand as he started to attack Kenma’s neck with wet kisses and bites. The sensation was so intoxicating that he didn’t even register Kuroo’s other hand dragging up the hem of his skirt until it cupped his ass hard. He yelped and Kuroo brought his teeth to his earlobe as he said, “Quiet now, kitten. We don’t want to alert the guards, do we?”

Kenma bit his lip hard as Kuroo’s mouth made a descent down his bare back, taking his time to leave behind marks. He eventually let go of his wrists but told him to keep his hands against the wall. As his mouth reached the small of his back, his other hand started to pull down the frilly white panties that were caging his growing erection. Kuroo helped him step out of the underwear, and once he tossed them to the side, his hands were on his hip, and he pushed them out, forcing Kenma to arch his back. His hands dragged up his legs and his thumbs hooked to the hem of the skirt, pushing it up slowly.

When his ass was exposed, Kuroo spread his cheeks apart, his warm breath hovering over his entrance as he said, “I need to make sure my meal is fully prepared before I devour it.”

Kenma honestly didn’t care what he did, he just needed to be touched. He pushed his ass out to feel any type of pressure, but Kuroo moved his face away in time and brought his hand down with a hard smack on one of his cheeks. Kenma buried his mouth in his shoulder to suppress a cry.

“I don’t tolerate impatience,” Kuroo growled as he sunk his teeth into the place he just hit. He stood up and scooped Kenma up in his arms, now walking towards the bed. “I was being courteous in starting out gentle, but clearly you crave something more.”

Kuroo gently tossed him on the bed, making his skirt ride up over his lap. He was fully hard at this point and there was a bead of precum seeping out the head. Kuroo ordered him to sit up facing the headboard with his arms outstretched. He didn’t know what to expect, but when Kuroo unraveled one of the longer bows on his skirt and tore it at its seam, his heart started racing. Kuroo had him rest his hands on the top bar of the metal headboard as he wrapped both wrists up and secured them with a tight knot. When he was done, Kenma gave it a testing pull. The material was thin but his hands were pretty well secured. 

“Now, let’s try this again,” Kuroo said, Kenma just now realizing that he’s behind him. With a firm grasp, Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hips and yanked them towards him. This caused Kenma to strain against the ribbon, but his elbows rested comfortably on the pile of pillows in front of him. At this angle, his hips were higher up than his head, and he was grateful Kuroo couldn’t see his face because he was sure he was beet red at this point. As Kuroo made patterns on his ass with his hands, Kenma looked back to see him sitting up on his knees behind him. 

“If you defy me again, it’ll be your ankles next, understood?”

All Kenma could do was nod. At this point he’d do anything to be touched. 

A hand came down on his bare ass, making a loud crack. Kenma groaned into the pillows. 

“I said ‘understood?’”

“Yes, my lord.”

He hated how weak he sounded, but soon he didn’t care when he felt Kuroo’s mouth planting wet kisses across his ass as thumbs massaged sides of his hips. Kenma did his best not to move, but when Kuroo’s warm breath was hovering over his entrance, he felt a shutter run down his spine. 

Before there was any contact, Kuroo put his arms between Kenma’s thighs and curled them around till his hand met at the small of his back. With his fingers interlocked, he was able to easily lift Kenma’s lower half in the air, with his feet just barely making contact with the mattress. Kenma was afraid that the ribbon would snap, but Kuroo was supporting most of his weight. 

When his tongue finally made contact, Kenma felt a moan bubble up in his throat but he caught it before it could escape. Kuroo’s tongue pressed over him, lapping around the edge before slipping inside. It was met with pressure at first, but when Kuroo pushed it inside fully, Kenma’s hips bucked uncontrollably. Kuroo’s grip tightened around him as he started rhythmically moving his tongue in and out of him, and Kenma desperately wanted more. 

Kenma felt himself being lowered down as Kuroo still had his face buried in him, his tongue moving in rapid succession as he felt himself open up more to the pressure. When his knees were back on the bed, he felt Kuroo unravel his arms from under him. He missed the warmth when Kuroo moved his face away, but felt a new sensation as a finger started massaging his entrance, and slowly pushing in. It only took a couple motions till he was knuckle deep inside him. 

“Fuck, kitten. You’re opening up so nicely for me. It’s like your body was made for me.”

As nice as it felt, Kenma could feel the saliva wearing off as Kuroo’s finger bore deeper in him. “There’s.... lube in the drawer.”

Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Kuroo’s eyebrows were shot up. “You came prepared, didn’t you?”

Kenma was too embarrassed to respond, and instead watched as Kuroo slid off the bed and opened the drawer. Kenma expected him to sit behind him again, instead Kuroo lifted his knee and slipped under him. He was now sitting up on the bed between Kenma’s arms with his back against the headboard. This forced Kenma’s arms forward and he was straddling Kuroo’s lap. 

“Good,” Kuroo said as he adjusted Kenma’s headband back on his head. “Now I can watch every reaction.”

Kenma wished his hands were free so he could bury his face in them, but instead watched as Kuroo poured the lube on the hand he was previously using. He used his other hand to push his hips slightly forward as the lubed one made its way under his skirt. He hissed when the hand made brief contact with the cock before gliding back to his entrance. His fingers made a few small circles before pressing two fingers in. Kenma made an animalistic noise, but Kuroo caught it with his lips before it could fully escape. Kenma took advantage of this, letting his moans leak into Kuroo’s mouth as his fingers curled into him. By the time he had three fingers in him, he was repeatedly hitting just the right spot and drool was starting to pour from the side of Kenma’s mouth as his kisses became more sloppy and unfocused. 

Kuroo pulled his face back and looked at Kenma’s expression in utter shock and awe. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Kenma realized that Kuroo wasn’t even moving his hand anymore, and it was his own body taking over to press into his fingers. His eyes were watering when he said,“Please Kuro...I-I need more of you.”

“As you wish,” he captured his chin in his hand and planted a chaste kiss as he slowly removed his fingers. He shrugged down the white pants of his costume, which were high waisted apparently. With them pulled down below his bulge, Kenma could see all the toned muscles from around and below his navel. Before Kenma could stop it, the drool that had been running down the side of his mouth dripped onto one of the hard muscles above Kuroo’s member. He turned his head away in shame as he wiped his chin on his arm. 

“Calm down, kitten. It’s hot seeing you lose your composure,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. It wasn’t enough to convince Kenma to stop hiding his face, so Kuroo grabbed onto his jaw to turn it while he stroked himself. “I’m going to enjoy breaking it over and over again.”

The muscles in his back instinctually shivered and his tongue captured Kuroo’s thumb as the man beneath him stroked himself to full length. It didn’t take long, and soon after he removed his thumb and had a firm grasp on Kenma’s hips to position him just right. He had to lift the skirt with one hand while holding himself with the other, and the anticipation was killing Kenma. When Kuroo found the right spot, Kenma slowly sunk down on him, his back arching to the pressure that was a mixture of pain and pleasurable. When Kuroo finally bottomed out, Kenma’s head lulled back and his jaw went slack but no noise came out. All the built up tension finally came to its head and Kenma felt like he was already reaching his peak. 

As he was pumping into him, Kuroo seemed to be getting back into character as he said, “You seem to be enjoying this a little too much, minx. Are you forgetting who’s serving who?”

“No..my l-lord,” it was hard for Kenma to concentrate on words with Kuroo’s hands on his ass bringing him down on his member. The pace was to pain achingly slow and Kenma started to move his hips similarly to how he did on Kuroo’s fingers earlier. This earned a low grunt from Kuroo as he anchored his head against the wall behind him, his neck muscles tensing up. 

A frustrated groan escaped Kuroo’s mouth as he lifted his head back up, now staring directly into Kenma’s eyes. “This has gone on too long. I’m taking back control.”

Removing his hands from under him, Kuroo reached behind him and yanked one of the ends of the ribbon till it came loose. Kenma was grateful for the relief his arm muscles got, but a new fear washed over him as Kuroo put the ribbon between his teeth and his hands back firmly on his hips. 

“Lift up your knees,” Kuroo ordered. Before he knew it, Kenma was being spun around while Kuroo was still inside him, his back now facing him. The feeling was indescribable, hitting nerves he didn’t know he had, and Kenma was letting out breathy gasps until he felt something pull against his open mouth. His whimpers were muffled when Kuroo pulled tighter on the ribbon. 

“That’s better. Put your hands behind your back.” 

Kenma complied quickly, and he felt a large hand take hold of his wrists and pull them slightly down, causing his head to lean back. With his fist on the back of his head clutching the ribbon, Kuroo turned Kenma’s head to the side so his mouth was against his ear. “I hope you still plan on keeping your promise because there’s no turning back now.”

At first,Kenma wasn’t sure if he should respond, but suddenly Kuroo brought his hips up, thrusting into him. He didn’t stop from there, and the pull he had on his head and arms only made Kenma’s body bounce up and down with more force. Even though it scratched at the corners of his mouth, Kenma was grateful for the ribbon, as it was probably muffling what would’ve been very loud moans. Kuroo was relentlessly pounding into him and he could feel precum dripping down from his untouched cock. Kenma soon felt the ribbon stick to the sides of his face in a cool sensation and realized that there were tears streaming down his eye. This has happened to him before, but only at times when Kuroo would stimulate him to the point of almost breaking. Kuroo was whispering dirty things in his ear, but he could tell by the way his voice wavered that he was getting close too. It might’ve been from all the built up pressure and the way Kuroo was hitting his prostate repeatedly, but when he heard his name snarled in his ear, Kenma was sent over the edge and his cock spurted out on his stomach and on the part of the bed that was between Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo let him ride out his orgasm till his body went limp, then pulled out to stroke himself for only a few seconds before his cum leaked all over Kenma’s red cheeks. One hand was holding up the skirt, and he took a few moments to lean back and catch his breath. When he picked his head back up, he said, “Hold up the skirt for a minute.”

Kenma did so with shaky arms, but looked back at Kuroo with a skeptical look. “Why?”

“I need to take a picture of this,” he said while reaching for his phone on the side table. 

“What?! No!”

Kuroo caught Kenma’s arms before they could push the skirt down. “Please, baby. You look so hot right now and I wanna be able to remember this.”

Kenma huffed, always a sucker for his pet names, though he wouldn’t tell Kuroo that. He heard the shutter of his camera go off a few times before he said, “C’mon, I want at least one with your face showing.”

Kenma was getting annoyed, but figured this would be over sooner if he complied. So he threw his dyed hair over his shoulder, his chin tucked slightly into his shoulder as he gave the camera a coy look. The shutter went off and a moment later, Kuroo lowered his arm to observe the picture.

“Fuck. That was a good one.”

“Kuro. My arms hurt.”

“Right.”

There was no bathroom connected to this bedroom, so they settled on cleaning themselves with the box of tissues sitting on the bedside table. Kenma lifted his leg so that Kuroo could scoot off the bed and stand. As he hiked his pants up, he looked down at Kenma, who was staring down in disgust at the mess he left on the sheets.

“God you look so fucking cute right now,” he said while wrapping his big arms around Kenma’s shoulders, trapping him in his embrace. “If I’d have known this is what revenge does to you, I would’ve started provoking you a long time ago.”

“You provoke me every day, Kuro.”

He couldn’t disagree with that.

They worked together to take the sheets off the bed and fold them. They stared down at the neat pile after they placed it in the corner of the room. 

“We’ll buy them a new one.”

“Yep.”

“We’re terrible friends.”

“Yep.”

From his peripheral, Kuroo could see a ghost of a smile on Kenma’s lips. He wanted to take a picture but knew that’d be pushing his luck. Instead, he picked up a lock of Kenma’s hair and twisted it around his finger as he said, “Do you wanna go back downstairs?”

“Absolutely not,” he said while turning away to open the drawer of the bedside table on the opposite side of them. He pulled out a nintendo switch and pressed the power button as he sat on the bed. Kuroo caught a slight wince on his face the moment he sat down.

“Oh, so you really, _really_ came prepared tonight,” Kuroo couldn't help but grin. 

Kenma was already laser focused on the game in front of him, so Kuroo settled on brushing his hair back to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna go downstairs and see what kind of mess Bokuto’s gotten himself into.”

“You mean join him?”

“Me? I’d never do such a thing,” Kuroo said with his hand over his heart.

Later that night, when everyone left the party, Kenma ended up having to be the designated driver after Kuroo lost multiple games of beer pong to Bokuto. But that was okay because he was able to convince him to cash app Akaashi for the sheets before he fell asleep in the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting my next story to be~emotional~but I have an incurable disease called hornyness. And a slut for spooky season. My Shinsou story should be up by next week.


End file.
